sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Unleashed Fanon Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Sonic Unleashed Fanon. List of Bosses *Crusher Gator (Apotos: Day) *Giant Dark Heavy (SB100) (Apotos: Night) *Egg Beetle (Mazuri: Day) *GatorVicious (Mazuri: Night) *Egg Devil Ray (Spagonia: Day) *Phantom of the Piraka (SB100) (Spagonia: Night) *Mecha Gator (Chun-Nan: Day) *Dark Gaia Phoenix (Chun-Nan: Night) *Elemental Force Wheel (Holoska: Day) *Dark Moray (Holoska: Night) *??? (Shamar: Day) *Dark Guardian (Shamar: Night) *Pain Train (Empire City: Day) *Piraka Kong (SB100) (Empire City: Night) *Egg Lancer (Abadat: Day) *??? (Abadat: Night) *Battle Zepplin (SB100) (EggmanLand: Day) *??? (EggmanLand: Night) *Egg Dragoon (Sub Boss) *Dark Gaia/Perfect Dark Gaia (Final Boss) Cutscenes Opening TBA Meet Chip/Special Sundae TBA The First Night/Tails in Trouble The First Night Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (walking by a sunset with Joseph, Sonic & Chip) Jackson Piraka: We've asked everybody, but still no answers. Even if that Giant Crusher Gator got in the way, we have not a single clue. Rico Rahkshi: I know, but still even after those villains suddenly gained the advantage by pulling a fast one with the cannon. But I appreciate that you saved me from the torture. I can't imagine on how much pain your all are going through. Jackson Piraka: (felt the flashback from the recent of the power draining torture & is uneasy about it) Uh, yeah... thanks for the input. But still, thanks for sabatoging the torture / chamber, we thought the planet is done for good. Rico Rahkshi: Thanks, but it's still all broken, but not obliterated. How can we fix the entire planet back together now? Jackson Piraka: We will think of something, Rico. We will think of something. "More Coming Soon" Tails in Trouble (Tails is seen surrounded by Titan, four Nightmares, two Deep Nightmares and some of GatorMill and A.R.E.S's minions) Heavy Bot: (super charged by the Dark Gaia Energy with the rest of A.R.E.S.'s minions, while aiming Mini Gun at Tails) (laughing evilly, while his robotic eyes glow purple with power) FEAR ME, COWARD! Tails: Whoa, hey! Settle down, guys! C'mon! (Notices the Heavy Bot is about to openfire) H-heeelp! (Flies away and hides, ducking down from the openfire of dark bullets by Heavy Bot) (As the heroes were seen coming nearby, the Heavy Bot feels itself upgrading into a giant Dark Nightmare version of itself, which is a Giant Dark Heavy, which is a Dark Blue & Purple version with glowing dark crystals & a new crystallised Minigun, due to the powerful energies of Dark Gaia.) Giant Dark Heavy: (let's out a vicious roar like way cry as it is super charged along with it's new dark crystallised transformation) To Spagonia/Kidnapped Nightmare Jackson Piraka: (after defeating the Giant Dark Heavy) That's one less big problem to deal with. Rico Rahkshi: (to Tails) It's ok kid. There's no more bullets so you can come out now. TBA Meet Professor Pickle/Heading to Super Brainz's lair Meet Professor Pickle (The group arrives inside the room, where they found Pickle up in the glass prison cell in the ceiling) Nightmare Jackson WerePiraka: (rough voice) There he is! Tails: Professor Pickle! Are you alright? We got here as fast as we could. (Flies up & knock on the tempered glass of the cell) Professor? Chip: Uh, hello? Rico Rahkshi: (in flight mode) Knock knock! Anybody home? Professor Pickle: How dare they call this culinary concoction food? Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents: FRESH cucumber sliced THINLY if you please! Am I quite right, Tails? Chip: I know I learned something here today. Rico Rahkshi: So... you must be Professor Pickle that Tails is talking about. It is good to see you safe & sound & well fed too. Nightmare Jackson Piraka: Let's just rescue him quickly before reinforcements arrive. Rico Rahkshi: Oh right eight eight. Sorry my bad. (press both buttons with Tails to release Professor Pickle out of his cell) "More Coming Soon" Heading to Super Brainz's lair Nightmare Jackson WerePiraka: (checking the scrolls, but having trouble reading it) Still, even with Professor Pickle, we still don't know how we will be able to figure out the enscriptions. Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, it's all gobbley gack. King Joseph WereKoopa: That's it! Guys, I know someone else who can also help us: Super Brainz! Tails: Uh, who's Super Brainz? King Joseph WereKoopa: He's one of my old zombie friends. Here's his picture. (Shows Super Brainz's autographed picture) We can find him at his crystalized lair. Nightmare Jackson WerePiraka: The question is, how do we get to him without causing another panic? "More Coming Soon" Meet Super Brainz/Recruiting the League of Awesome Meet Super Brainz Chip: Wow! Neat crystals. King Joseph WereKoopa: Now let's split up and search for him. Rico Rahkshi: That's a first. (An hour later) Tails: There's no sight of him anywhere. Chip: Did we checked everywhere? Rico Rahkshi: (tapping their shoulders) Including that building over there? (Points to at...) All: THE GIFT SHOP!!! Nightmare Jackson WerePiraka: Rico, your servaliance continues to amaze me. Rico Rahkshi: Thanks. Sonic the Werehog: Alright, I'll check. (Opens the door and sees Super Brainz looking serious at Sonic, due to him being a werehog.) I found.. Super Brainz. (Super Brainz kicks down the door on Sonic) The pain. Super Brainz: Stand clear! I'll handle this! (Powers up his Heroic Beam) Nightmare Jackson WerePiraka: (charges up his Nightmare Chainsaw Blade & his Nightmare Zamor Launcher to aim at Super Brainz) Cancel... your attack... (his eyes become fiery with his voice change to more distorted Nightmare like) NOW! Rico Rahkshi: (scared a bit & knows that it's gonna get ugly) Some friend of yours, Joseph! He thinks that we're the monsters! (The sun comes out and all the Were creatures return to normal) Jackson Piraka: Will you just... (transforming back to normal) Control yourselves! Super Brainz: Oh dear, Joseph. Your majesty, I'm so very sorry. King Joseph: It's fine, Super Brainz. But we need your help getting the world back in one piece. Super Brainz: Indeed. But first, I need you all to help me find the members of the League of Awesome: Toxic Brainz, Electro Brainz, and Cozmic Brainz. Jackson Piraka: (turn to Joseph) Why do I get the impression that Plants & Zombies is all that you care about, Joseph? King Joseph: Don't look at me, I care for other things too. Recruiting the League of Awesome Sonic: So where do we find these recruits of yours? Super Brainz: They are hidden captive by the most devious creatures. You'll find Toxic Brainz in the Toxic Sewers, Electro Brainz in a computer prison, and Cozmic Brainz somewhere in space. You will need my special Cozmic Vision goggles to find him. King Joseph: Well, Let's not waste anymore time. Super Brainz: I shall send you to the Toxic Sewers now. (Uses his super powers to send the team to the Toxic Sewers) Rico Rahkshi: (trying to read the Gaia Manuscripts) Are we clearly missing the point here? But aren't we suppose to look for the Gaia Temples first? Jackson Piraka: I'm afraid so cause we can't save everyone, even if we tried since we're on short time because of Dark Gaia's premature awake. Are you sure it's worth the risk, Joseph? Because it's forbidden territory. Why do we need their help? Any reason? King Joseph: Hmm, you're right. How's about this? I'll call Super Brainz to get you where Eggman, GatorMill, and A.R.E.S are while I find the League of Awesome recruits. (King Joseph takes out his phone and calls Super Brainz) King Joseph: Super Brainz said the villains are in some village, but he'll join me to find the recruits. (Super Brainz arrives) Super Brainz: He's right, you don't have much time. I'll send you to the village where the villains are at now. Jackson Piraka: Thanks, we can get to saving the villagers from there. Rico Rahkshi: Let's be careful & stay on our toes. We don't know what might be lurking. Even both day & night. "More Coming Soon" TBA Category:Fanon Games